La reina Bajo el sol
by Anngel
Summary: Por una ves en su vida Eliza tenia que hacer algo bueno y Candy tenia que responder como no debia y porque ademas me gustan los finales felices... XD


**La Reina Bajo el Sol**

_Es un fic que llevo bastante dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, basada en una canción de La__ ex – vocalista de La Oreja de Vangod, Amaia Montero. _

Ya mi vida no era vida, y si algo le quedaba de vida era una pequeña planta que le faltaba poco por marchitar, en la parte trasera del departamento se encontraba, solitaria, tanto como yo, la vida la perdí hace ya varios años, creo que fue cuando…

**Tienes que entender, ella te necesita más, arriesgó su vida porque tu ahora estés bien, en cambio yo, solo te he dado problemas** – intentó soltarse del agarre que el joven de cabellera castaña le tenía por la cintura – **no por favor, ten un poco de valor por mí, no me condenes a esta soledad, no te condenes a sobrevivir** – él solo enterró su cara en los risos rubios de la joven con la cual tenía una lucha frenética por no dejarla ir – **acaso no entiendes que no la puedes dejar sola **– soltó el brazo que la aprisionaba y de dispuso a correr cuando él dijo lo que la sentenciaría a la soledad permanente – **solo ten en cuenta que no dejaré de amar a mi pecosa, a la que me enseño a vivir, pero si este es un adiós, no me queda más que decir, que ninguno podrá ser feliz… **

Y en efecto, él tuvo toda la razón, luego de dejarlo en aquel hospital, caí en una depresión que nada me saco de ella, hasta hoy pese a que mi frente está en alto, los estragos del recuerdo me atormentan.

Dejé que mi vida se fuera por el caño, busque motivos tras motivo para que Alberth me repudiara como su hija adoptiva, cosa que explico nunca funcionó, y yo debo de confesar seguí hasta el camino que mi amado Terrence me mostro, cigarrillos y alcohol, era lo único que apagaba mi gran pena, verdaderamente me importa un ¡puto! Comino lo que piensen los "amigos", que supuestamente tengo, solo me queda estar sola, como lo estoy ahora, esperar el deceso… Esperar… Esperar.

Tocaron la puerta de manera gutural, se imaginó mil cosas menos que lo ocurriría ahora.

**Eliza:** ¿hasta cuándo diablos vas a estar en ese estado deplorable?

**Candy**: Eliza, no conocía tu lado de buena samaritana, es increíble que vengas por aquí, ¿Qué puede hacer una dama de establo como esta por una princesa como tú?

**Eliza:** Vamos está bien, sé que no hemos sido las mejores amigas, y yo tengo mucho que ver en el asunto, pero gracias a ti, logré cambiar una vida que iba directo al fracaso, ahora solo quiero que eso cambie también para ti.

**Candy**: ¿si me vienes a decir que tu hno. Neal nuevamente pidió mi mano? La respuesta es un rotundo NO.

**Eliza**: Diablos mujer, si cada vez eres un retrato más fiel de tu duque…

Esas palabra calaron hondo en la desmejorada dama, su aspecto actual era sencillamente horroroso, su cabello descuidado, unas faldas rotas y blusas que solo Dios sabía por dónde habían pasado antes de ser lucidas por Candy.

No aguantó más las palabras de su prima y supo que lo extrañaba, pero solo ella fue la responsable, por diarios y por algunos amigos cercanos, se enteró de que Terry, se volvió un alcohólico y que dejó el teatro – **dejó su vida** – fue el pensamiento que dejó escapar.

**Eliza:** Así es Candy y es hora de que reclames lo que te correspondes y arregles tus bobadas…

**Candy:** El concejo viene de muy cerca, ¿Y que se supone que puedo hacer cuando Terrence está casado con Susana?

**Eliza**: La Gusana, querida ya no es obstáculo… Tuvo un pequeño accidente y murió.

**Candy**: ¿Estas bromeando Legan?

**Eliza:** No tonta, no lo estoy, fue titular de todos los periódicos, es hora que reclames tus derechos… Pero no de esta forma, primero vuelves a ser una señorita respetable y luego haces que ese estúpido de Grandchester se componga.

**Candy:** No soy capaz de hacerlo, no lo soy…

**Annie**: Si lo eres amiga, y aquí llega la patrulla para recomponer años de estupidez

**Patty:** Si Candy, es hora, no pierdas la oportunidad.

** ¡Déjame Claise!, ya lo sé, no le valgo ni a la tonta de Susana que se tiró de la escalera para deshacerse de mi** – así había sido los dos últimos años, aquí tirado en la esquina de una sala que no reconozco como mía, que a veces no sé porque estoy aquí, no lo sé o no lo quiero recordar… Es como una espina que se clava en mi cuerpo, es una maldita espina que sigue doliendo, aunque pasen los años. A veces he esperado en vano, mirando la puerta de la habitación, tocando una armónica, que lo único que provocaba era que Susana con su tan buen destacado mal humor, gritara - **¡Calla esa maldita cosa!, no volverás nunca con la desgraciada que te la regaló **– era tan amorosa la pobre, pero eso a estas alturas ya no importa, se fue y la infeliz de mi amada también.

**Karen:** Terrius, no crees que sea hora

**T****erry**: Hora de que te vayas, ¿No?

**Karen:** no transformes mis palabras mocoso

**Terry:** ya vete

**Karen:** mira a tu alrededor, que falta por aquí

**Terry:** mmmm, déjame pensarlo… ya se!...

**Karen:** ¿si?

**Terry:** si, el espacio vacío que estas ocupando… así que desocúpalo y vete

**Karen:** ¡Maldición Terrius!

**Terry:** ¿bien si me puedes decir que demonios falta y te vas?

**Karen:** Candy y ya no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes… o la ves gritándote maldito inútil?

Hasta ahora que lo dice Karen, no me había percatado de eso, Candy es libre, yo lo soy, no es una ecuación muy compleja, ¿podemos estar juntos? **– Yo creo que esa es una pregunta tonta, más que el mismo que se la hace** – Karen tenia razón ya no había nada, por lo cual no pudiéramos estar juntos o ¿si? – **Y aun así te lo sigues preguntando, no digo, se acabaran las piedras y tontos nunca** – esta bien Karen es bastante directa para decir las cosas, ahora es cosa de esperar, bueno arreglarme un poco y a ver si me decido a ir… aunque me da miedo.

El cambio fue drástico entre Eliza, Annie y Patty, me dejaron con diamante, es hora de que me aprenda el parlamento y antes que cualquier cosa… **- COMPRES EL PASAJE A NEW YORK –** o si eso había olvidado, las tres me gritaron al oído con sus suaves voces, y ni que decir que Patty luego de la muerte de Stear se volvió cantante lírica, así que ya se imaginaran como quedo mi tímpano.

Durante el viaje pensaba una y otra vez, me imaginaba como seria nuestro encuentro, no sabia que yo iba de viaje a verlo y específicamente a pedir su mano y yo no sabía que diablos estaba haciendo.

**Anthony**: Candy, es hora de que seas feliz…

**Stear:** hazlo por nosotros que no pudimos serlo en vida

**Anthony**: o te volveras una amargada

**Stear**: como la Tía-abuela Elroy

**Candy**: Chicos… ¿Qué fue de sus almas?

Anthony: La mía cultiva almas buenas

**Stear:** La mía se dedica a dar alas a los Ángeles que son porfiados y se tiraron del cielo a la tierra…

**Anthony**: eso fue en castigo, por tirarse de la tierra al cielo

**Candy**: que ocurrencias las tuyas Tony… **- Los tres reíamos** – Stear…

**Stear**: Dile a Patty que la estoy esperando

**Candy**: se lo diré

**Anthony**: Dile a mi dulce Candy que no la espero…

**Candy:** ¿Ah?

**Antho****ny**: porque estoy conciente que se irá al infierno con el rebelde que se enamoró jajajaja

**Candy: ¬.¬** eso no me pareció gracioso…

Un salto me hizo despertar del sueño, estábamos llegando a la estación, baje lo más a prisa que pude, busque un carruaje, pero lo único que encontré fue un automóvil, estaba que desertaba de la misión y me devolvía a mi pobre hospital… o a lo que quedaba de mi profesión, decidí caminar, pues recordé que la Gusana disfrutaba de la contaminación acústica del centro, así que su casa debía estar relativamente cerca… Ojala.

Karen, envió por mis mejores ropas, los sirvientes me agasajaron con su dedicación, nuevamente me miré al espejo, era remotamente parecido al que se miró en el mismo espejo hace casi 4 años, con un frac de cola, el cual llevaría a una mujer que rechazaba al altar, ahora si bien era el mismo, lucia un brillo en mis pupilas que al principio me desconcertó, era un atisbo de ¿felicidad?, eso no lo sabré hasta que llegue a los brazos de Candy… Mi mona pecas.

Por las indicaciones que me dieron la casa efectivamente estaba en la esquina más ruidosa de la ciudad, así que me dirigí a ella con paso firme y discreto. Hasta hoy me sentía en una jaula de emociones negativas que no dejaban que saliera a la luz lo que verdaderamente necesitaba, su amor, por más rebelde y endemoniado que fuera, lo necesito, el es mi libertad.

Me paré frente a pórtico, Karen ya se había marchado, para que pudiera tomar la decisión de salir de esta prisión, tomé el picaporte, respiré hondo… No podía retiré la mano.

Tomé la manija como quien lleva años visitando la casa de un amigo al cual se ha tomado tal confianza de hasta mandar a sus criados… Tranquila Candy, en una de esas ni siquiera está. Retrocedí.

Diablos no me decidía salir de la prisión, estaba conciente que una vez que saliera de ahí, no volvería a entrar, tenía un miedo terrible a afrontar la realidad y que tal si Candy ya estaba casada… O al igual que Susana había muerto… No eso nunca, antes la mato yo y me muero a su lado… esta vez agarre la perilla, decidido a abrir aquella puerta… Lo hice.

Tomé nuevamente la manija, la di vuelta con un miedo que me consumía, pero que me daba fuerzas, giré.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, no lo podía creer era **él/ella**, no supe como mis brazos se enredaron a su **cuello/cintura**, **lo/la** apreté con la fuerza que me daba el momento y le robé el mas rico beso que nunca le había dado, busque sus ojos y pronuncié su nombre **Terry/Candy**, reímos juntos, pues hablamos al mismo tiempo como chiquillos que juegan a contar un secreto.

**Candy:** Terrius Gregum Grandchester, mocoso engreído

**Terry:** Candice White Andry, Tarzan pecoso

**Candy:** Si recorrí más de 100 km. Para estar aquí, lo mínimo que puedo pedir es que me

invites a pasar y no me atiendas en la puerta.

**Terry:** Tienes razón, pero te invitaré a mi casa, no a una que no mía.

Tomó de la mano a su interlocutora y se dispuso a caminar por la callé central, vio una casa de grandes extensiones bastante elegante y que un caballero de mediana estatura que en aquellos momentos ponía un cartel de SE VENDE.

**Terry:** Disculpe UD. Es el dueño

**Tomas:** Si, señor…?

**Terry:** Terrius G. Grandchester…

**Tomas:** Hijo del Duque de Grandchester?

**Terry:** Por desgracias, pero si… y Ud?

**Tomas:** Tomas J. Fox, Su señoría, se interesa UD por la casa

**Terry**: en efecto, estoy buscando casa para mí…

**Candy:** Mis disculpas Sr. Tomas… Terry G. G. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

**Tomas:** ¿?

**Terry:** Bueno, busco casa, para mi esposa…

**Tomas:** Entonces es suya…

Desde entonces jamás nos separamos, fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo, vivíamos juntos, compartíamos la misma cama, compartíamos gustos. Candy volvió al hospital, ahora en New York. Terry volvió al teatro, buscamos una manera en que nuestra libertad no se viera vulnerada por nuestros deseos. Aunque…

**Terrius Anthony**: ¡Mamá!, Candy me está molestando y está desarmando mis experimentos.

**Candice**** Eleonor**: Papá, Terry está sacando la cabeza a mis muñecas

**Terrius Anthony**: Eso no es verdad mona pecas, mamá!

**Candice Eleonor**: Farsante, engreído, papá!

**Candy**: ¿de donde habremos sacado hijos así?

**Terry:** No sé, abría que preguntarle al padre

**Candy:** ¬_¬ eso no me pareció muy gracioso amor

**Terry:** Mi linda mona pecas.

By Anngel

_La bahía del silencio___

Hoy, repasas las imágenes que van  
del cielo al suelo intentas subrayar  
lo verdaderamente importante.

Hoy, intentas que te traiga sin cuidado  
lo que una vez pensaron los demás  
planeando una huida hacia adelante.

Tú, la reina de una fiesta bajo el sol  
necesidad abunda en el amor  
la única que baila por los dos...  
Una canción, que va directamente al corazón  
que te hace olvidar que un día murió  
la edad de la inocencia ya anunció  
tus labios oscuros del dolor.

Hoy, te ríes de quién quiere disfrazar  
tu espíritu, tu estanque en una  
rubia, tonta que no sabe que es pensar.

Tú, la reina de una fiesta bajo el sol  
necesidad abunda en el amor  
la única que baila por los dos...  
Una canción, que va directamente al corazón  
que te hace olvidar que un día murió  
la edad de la inocencia ya anunció...

En la inmensidad, sigues estando tú  
y solamente tú, sabrás como encontrar  
caminos que abrirás, para poder llegar siempre a lo más valioso que tendrás a tu libertad.

Tú, la reina de una fiesta bajo el sol  
necesidad abunda en el amor  
la única que baila por los dos...  
Una canción, que va directamente al corazón  
que te hace olvidar que un día murió  
la edad de la inocencia ya anunció.

Tú, la reina de una fiesta bajo el sol  
necesidad abunda en el amor  
la única que baila por los dos...

Una canción... Una canción

Una canción, que va directamente al corazón  
que te hace olvidar que un día murió  
la edad de la inocencia ya anunció  
tus labios oscuros del dolor.


End file.
